


Nothing to say that matters.

by HiyaGaz



Series: Libby and Gary, The bits they missed. [2]
Category: Take That, gary barlow - Fandom
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, A little angst, Arguing, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiyaGaz/pseuds/HiyaGaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garys eyes drop then, coming to rest on the small swell of three months of pregnancy under the silky, black material of her gown. He sighs, rubbing three long fingers of his right hand over his eyebrow, fully aware that he has been too hard on her. Its just, she can never keep her mouth shut, and its so.. he pinches the bridge of his nose, searching for the right word.. <em>irritating</em>. When Libby swallows, Garys eyes are pulled back to her face, lips, full and flushed pink with bruises from too much kissing and lipstick, and cheeks, a shade to match. Blue eyes, so piercing he is sure she can see straight though him, without giving him any insight into her mind at all, stare into his own, and in that moment Garys emotion can be categorised so easily. - Despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to say that matters.

November 2011

"Fuck it Gary! I give in!" Libby throws her over priced clutch bag down on Garys kitchen counter top.  
"Oh, what are you doing now?!" The exasperation in Garys voice is palpable, but he looks annoyingly composed as he flattens the collar of his crisp, white, Dolce&Gabbana shirt, following Libby into the kitchen as he straightens the thin black tie hanging around his neck with a thumb and forefinger.  
"What does it fucking look like?" Libby hisses, wrestling with the ankle strap of a stupidly high stiletto heel until the buckle snaps and the strap falls limp.  
"It looks like youre getting undressed..." Nonchalantly, Gary swipes his mobile from the counter top, slipping it into the inside pocket of the blazer slung over the back of one of the bar stools. He looks up at Libby before he carries on, "And im a little confused, you see, there is a car outside waiting to take us to an awards evening and youre taking your clothes _off_?"  
His easy composure irritates Libby further, prickling at her scalp and flushing her cheeks until she cant keep her mouth shut any longer.  
"Why would i want to spend an evening with you when youre acting like a total _**ass!?**_ Forget it! Im not coming!"  
Gary raises a sardonic brow, reaching calmly behind Libbys dinner gown clad waist and retrieving her clutch. "Yes you are."  
Libby scoffs, a quick tip of her chin, sending a wash of freshly curled blonde hair over her shoulder. "No. Im not."  
"You really are."  
"Oh im really not y'know."  
"Im not going without a date."  
"Well, it looks like we're set for a jolly night in then, doesnt it?" Libby flashes a sickly sweet smile, her full lips parting to reveal a set of naturally white teeth as she goes to walk away, but Gary takes a step forward, grasping her elbow. Not viciously, not firmly, not evem suddenly, but theres an undercurrent of pressure that radiates from his fingertips and into Libbys flesh, signalling that it is not a topic of conversation that is up for discussion. When Gary opens his mouth, his voice is level, low and so seductive hed have had a nun shed her knickers in a matter of mere seconds.  
"Babe," He pauses, only to run the tip of a tongue, that, only moments before had been between Libbys legs, over his bottom lip. "Youre going to come with me. You can put your shoes back on and walk to the car by yourself like any self respecting woman, or, i can throw you over my shoulder and carry you there, kicking and screaming. Its up to you."  
A second passes, and then another, and another, until a whole minute of the two of them, stood staring, Libby, utterly dumbfound and Gary, impassive as ever, passes. When Libby finally regains the ability to speak, all she manages is a measly;  
"You wouldnt dare?" And it sounds more like a question than she had intended. To which Gary only has to cock an eyebrow into his hairline.  
"Do you want to try me?"  
Libby swallows, recalling the many times before that Gary has taken her over his shoulder to carry her to bed when she had taken to long and his patience is wearing thin. And, because of the bitter cold breeze whisping through the kitchen window, chilling her until the downy hairs of her arms are stood on end as she stands, clothed in a slinky, backless dress, and the nausea shes been battling with all day, running riot over her body and mind, and mainly because of how dashingly handsome Gary looks, stood in front of her dressed in fitted black suit trousers, dress shoes, crisp white shirt complete with that satin black tie that looks as though it could do dangerous things in the bedroom, Libby settles for the _least_ typically Libby response, hardly muttering; "You cant throw me upside down... Im pregnant."

Garys eyes drop then, coming to rest on the small swell of three months of pregnancy under the silky, black material of her gown. He sighs, rubbing three long fingers of his right hand over his eyebrow, fully aware that he has been too hard on her. Its just, she can never keep her mouth shut, and its so.. he pinches the bridge of his nose, searching for the right word.. _irritating_. When Libby swallows, Garys eyes are pulled back to her face, lips, full and flushed pink with bruises from too much kissing and lipstick, and cheeks, a shade to match. Blue eyes, so piercing he is sure she can see straight though him, without giving him any insight into her mind at all, stare into his own, and in that moment Garys emotion can be categorised so easily. - Despair.  
And stood there, in his kitchen, at Ten to Seven with a car waiting outside, Garys stomach knots itself one more time because as he stares across into Libbys cerulean blue eyes, he realises that he has inadvertently fallen in love with a woman he has no idea how to deal with. She never does as shes told. And it makes him so mad its a wonder he ever manages to keep a lid on it, but then again, rebellion from a woman is new, exciting and dare he say it, sexy. After so long of women extolling his every move, Libby is a breath of fresh air and, unfortunate for him, _exactly_ what he wants.  
"I dont know how to deal with you." Confessing, Gary discards Libbys clutch bag back onto the counter-top, freeing his left hand and allowing him to scrub at the 5O'clock shadow splattered across his cheek. "I just.. _dont know_ how to deal with you."  
Libbys gaze drops now, half feeling ashamed, half feeling in powered at her ability to bewitch such a man.  
"I dont mean to be hard work." She mumbles, bottom lip held captive by her teeth as stares down at her freshly manicured nails; black, to match the dress Gary so generously bought for her, which was, so unexpectedly was the founder of his argument. "Its just," Libby looks up, waving a hand towards her head first, then her mouth. "Theres no filter...I never think."

Gary sighs, shoulders slumping as he leans a lead hip against the counter, right foot crossed over the left and arms folded, pulling the material of his shirt so taught over his toned arms that Libby looses her train of thought for a brief moment. There is not a second that goes by that she could fail to be aroused by any part of the exasperated, yet still devilishly good looking man stood in front of her.  
"Im sorry." Libby breathes quickly, "I know, i know youre trying to look after me, and i know youre freaking out. -Im freaking out. And i love the dress, Gary. I really, _really_ do. But im always going to have an issue with the money and the spoiling.." Libby sucks in a breath of air, fuel for the outburst that has been simmering away under the surface for so long until tonight, before she continues, twisting the diamond bracelet around her wrist as she speaks. "My independence.. Its a big thing to me Gary. I dont want to be doted on. And i dont want you to think you owe me anything just because im pregnant, i couldve taken care of myself.." By the time she has trailed off, Gary is chewing the inside of his mouth, brows pulled together into a slight frown as he listens, absorbing every syllable that falls from those delectable lips. When he is sure she has finished, he pulls in a breath though his nose before exhaling slowly, contemplating what he is about to say next.  
"You dont want me to dote on you.. " He nods in agreement with her last point, "But you dont want me telling you what to do either. What is it you want Lib?" Gary glances at the clock when he hears the Blackberry buzz against the back of the stool behind him. The driver will be getting impatient.  
When Libby doest speak, Gary continues; "Because i dont want to fuck this up Libby, but i dont know what the fuck im doing with you. Youre unpredictable, and you _never_ do as i fucking ask and its so infuriating. Im only trying to look out for you.." Gary swallows. "Both of you."  
After a long silence, Libby nods. "I know."

And then, they stand in silence for a little while longer, azure blue eyes staring into hazel green, both resembling that of the metaphorical deer in the headlights, wide and bright, brimming with all of the anxiety that comes with new relationships, babies and being way over your head in something that is too good to let go of.  
Libby is the first to disrupt the silence. Reaching forwards, she tugs lightly on Garys tie, straightening it at his collar. Gary unfolds his arms, dropping them to his sides and standing like a young boy being dressed by his mother in his Sunday best. He doesnt smile as Libby flattens her hands against his chest, running them down the length of his torso to rid the shirt of its creases, and nor does she. Instead, Gary regards her with fond eyes, the overwhelming affection for this woman tightening his chest to the point of causing him physical discomfort.  
"We're going to be late." He mumbles, when Libby drops her own hands back to her sides. She nods slowly.  
"You should go."  
"Youre coming with me."  
Libby smiles, shaking her head only slightly as she gazes across at the man in front of her. "I dont think thats a good idea, do you?"  
Gary ignores the irritation pricking his skins surface and sighs again, resisting the urge to lunge across, grab the girl by her shoulders and shake some sense into her. "Why?"  
Libby watches him as he bristles, seeing that he is clearly frustrated by her last statement but managing to swallow it so as not to cause another major row. She smiles again, grateful that is he trying to improve their, frankly shocking, methods of communication, folding her arms under her ample bust.  
"We cant go out for the night on an argument like this Gary. Not with all that press you seem to attract." Libby half sighs, but Gary doesnt say anything and it soon becomes apparent why. "Gary." Clearing her throat, Libby widens her eyes in that way most mothers and school teachers perfect on day one. "My face is up here."  
And then Gary is pulled back to earth, dragging his eyes away from his girlfriends chest and only managing to offer her coy smile when he finds her glaring across at him. "We're not arguing now." He offers slowly, tapping the fingertips of one hand against the kitchen counter top with his smile widening until its transformed from the 'hand-in-the-cookie-jar' simper to the 'be-my-prom-date?' smile.  
Libbys heart skips a beat, he looks positively delicious, standing in front of her with the pink blush of child caught doing something they shouldnt be yet dressed like the CEO of a major corporation.  
"Come with me Lib?" Gary urges again, confident now, that if he reaches for her hand, she wont pull away and wound him, unlike an hour before hand. She doesnt of course, when he entwines the fingers of their left hands. "We can fuck in the back of the car if you like?"  
Libby laughs, the first genuine laugh in an over an hour. Gary laughs too, any signs of tension or doubt ebbing away from their faces one by one. Libby glances at their entwined fingers, then back up at Gary who smiles mischievously behind sparkling eyes. "Well, how could i possibly refuse?"

**Author's Note:**

> One Shots from the original Gary and Libby Fancfiction 
> 
>  
> 
> <http://garyandlibbyfanfiction.blogspot.co.uk/>
> 
>  
> 
> <http://garyandlibbyareback.blogspot.co.uk/>


End file.
